Duel between the Wicked
The enclosed beach is silent. The sun is blinding at it emerges; it rises like a yellow balloon on the distant horizon. As the sun gradually starts to appear, a new day unfolds. As the gentle waves lap against the shore, a shoal of crowded fish dart to and from. Seagulls swoop down from the sky determined to catch their unsuspecting prey. The never ending golden sand stretches out as far as he can see, waiting patiently for people to leave their mark. The silent echo of the lifeless sea is startling as the day begins; it was almost as if it had sucked out the souls of the nearby creatures."Silence, peace, tranquility. Three things that aren't very common in this rotten land." he thought, sitting down admiring the the sun on the coast of the Land of Sound. The man was none other than one of the five Gorosei, Shenron Uzumaki. "You've never been one to adore the Shinobi World." A beautiful spirit only visible to the eyes of the Red-Haired Mage would appear, sitting right next to him. "Adore.....please, I was simply stating that this is a false illusion, that'll only be maintained for short amount of time. Hmph, I can already sense the tensions rising, as one of those disgusting mongrels are coming my way." he responded closing his eyes, taking in the beautiful scenery one last time before it is ruined. "I see you're not from around here. How do you like the scenery around in Otagakure?" The man states and then asks. -Suddenly, he feels a sinister chakra coming from the Mage with red hair; his eyes then turn a deep red, nearly crimson; He then sees the mysterious man's chakra flow with the sight of it, and gets a little more serious- "Now I know you're not from around here. I also see you're the one here to take the Sound Daimyō. That is quite unacceptable, Leaf scum." "Leaf-scum, you better watch your tone around me mongrel, you might get it worst than death if you continue to talk in such a way." Without looking back, Shenron was able to make a sufficient analysis on who the ignorant brat was."Sound-ninja, high rank, relations to that Snake, meaning probably one of his experiments. Kekkei Genkai are likely. Judging by his chakra, he is barely a threat" he thought."Now before we reach the inevitable, please tell me how you came to such a poor deduction. Like, I am on the northern coast meaning I'd have to go through your entire village to reach here, I'm not wearing a headband, or an ANBU mask, and if I were here to invade wouldn't you think I'd keep my presence hidden. I'm guessing you aren't known for your intellect are you" Gently digging his fingers into the sand, the Mage waited to hear the man's childish response. "Mongrel, eh? Big words. I guess you're one of the biggest criminals out there, aren't you. I may not have full analysis on you, but, you are no threat to Otagakure. I can tell you that much. And, Orochimaru, a snake yes, a good man yes, but. I am not the opponent you think I am. That mind of yours can't execute everything. No, I am not a Snake. I, am a Dragon!" -Now there is a sadistic smile that now looks like a mask, a mask of hatred and total chaos. "Please, just stop talking, you're just making yourself look weaker and weaker. It's things like you that make this ugly world even more disgraceful.....now begone for I have no further interest in you." At that moment, Shenron initiated his first and hopefully last attack. A identical copy of would emerge from the ground, with no sensory abilities it would be impossible to detect. If the attack would be executed as planned, the clone would latch onto the man's leg, then smirk, commencing the suicidal attack. With less than a second to react, the clone would explode, creating a pillar of lightning, striking even the skies. Thanks to the ocean breeze, the wind currents would be filled evaporated water, making it a much better conductor, so if even Bourei would manage to dodge the main attack, significant damage would be dealt. The Red-Haired Man watched as his attacked flourished, protected by his own barrier, he was unaffected. -Bourei uses Slithering Snake Mode as the clone was attached, and before it exploded, he uses Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique to only take some of the damage, and when he reappears, he appears in front of Shenron, looking straight into his face, with a sadistic grin and then folds out his arms- "As I said... I am a dragun!" Unphased, Shenron expected the young man to dodge such a simple attack. As he emerged from the ground, a still as confident as ever, Bourei stared directly at the Divine Mage, "Is this mongrel trying to put me in a Genjutsu. How pathetic." he THOUGHT prepared for any genjutsu. Lifting his right hand with his index finger sticking upwards. "Your such a child." he spat, using his thumb to pull the index back, then releasing it, initiating a flick motion. As the index finger was launched, a massive amount chakra was released, creating a massive wave, that would send anything remotely close to him flying. -Bourei uses the Summoning Technique, and summons a giant Snake, close to size of that of Manda, and thus guards from the Repulsion technique, not being blown back, the Snake then attacks Shenron with it's mouth wide open, while Bourei makes a a clone made from snakes- "I'll kill you... Shenron Uzumaki!" "Don’t use such harsh words. It'll only make you look weak." he mumbled, as his body turned to flames while being glomped by the snake. Re-appearing in the skies, he's whisper the word,"Activate" causing the white-haired man to fall asleep. The battle was over before it had even started, not interested in playing childish games, with such low-class shinobi, Shenron decided to use an uncommon skill in his arsenal. In the real world, Bourei laid dormant in the sea, as he was pushed by Shenron's attack, while he was conquered by a genjutsu. The Gorosei was positive that this was the real Bourei thanks to his soul sensing ability. Yet this was not all, Shenron made sure his victory was certain the moment the clone latched onto the demon's foot, leaving a mark on the man's body, that would leave him paralyzed for the rest of the battle. Shenron would walk away no longer interested in such a terrible place. Category:Finished Roleplay